Whispering Thunder
by XyloBlu18
Summary: Years after Naraku, Shippo is all grown up, as well as an old rival of his. She is in trouble and he must choose sides to an upcoming war, but will he choose the side that saves her or get caught in the cross fire? ShippoxSouten MxF Lemon!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything about Inuyasha the anime nor the manga. Suing me will get them nowhere, since college is gonna make me broker than I already am. SO yea…I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**::Foreword:: **

_(takes deep breath) Before now, I have never written an Inuyasha fan fic. I have seen most of the Inuyasha episodes…or at least a lot of them, and the one that inspired this fanfic in particular, I have seen quite a few times. "Shippo gets an Angry Challenge!" was the name of the episode. I feel like Shippo doesn't get many episodes with situations that are simple enough for him t handle, being the youngest character, and in most of the fanfics I have read with him seemed so incredibly twisted it irked me…or they were a ShippoxRin pairing. He is just in a generally bad position because of his age though so it is hard to write about him. Writing this story won't be any easier than any of the other ones out there. Though I hope people enjoy how I present my first Inu fanfic. I tried to write it similar to how the episode that I watched was like. I did my best with the names and their spelling, but if their spelled wrong…you probably get eh gist of who I'm talking about XD. There will be a few lemons along the way, but this is mostly a ShippoxSouten story (not Souta) with a little of the other characters. It's set in the future, after the series plot, but will have some flash backs. I have NOT finished the series, so if any of the information is wrong, I'm sorry! I switch between Shippo and Souten P.O.V. _

_**ENJOY**! Now on to the story! (wipes sweat from forehead )That took forever! _

* * *

**Prelude: Crackling Fire **

_Shippo P.O.V. _

They call me Shippo, the Fox Demon of Justice! I am a well known traveler across the terrain of Japan, always in search of people in distress and helping fight off troublesome demons. Protecting the innocent and punishing the guilty. Even after years of travel, my mission has not changed. I have gained so much knowledge through my journeys and now I have quite a few tales to tell of my travels, all proof of my great strength and perseverance! Many great demons have tried, but many have fallen, trying to defeat me! In the past, I have often helped my good vassals Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala, saving them from a gruesome fate. They would be lost without me! The search for the shards of the Shikon Jewel was a long one, but I am glad to say I searched and fought along side them to find the shards and go against Naraku, a demon of pure evil. I was an ill educated youth back then, but I am now wiser in my older age of sixteen—picking up knowledge beyond my years...

After all this time, I shall not forget the people, human or demon, which I have come across, for they are part of the reason of my success. These encounters have taught me when to be strong and prideful and when to be kind and gracious. From these lessons, my heart has been tested for its strength, but that does not mean I am ruthless. NO, I have respect and forgiveness for those who choose to repent and change. Fighting doesn't always have to end in death or disgrace. Defeat can be honorable and have a greater meaning that any winning you may receive. Such as in the case of the last of the Thunder Demon Tribe; we are both the last of out kind, only because of a battle between out two tribes. We sought revenge against one another, in the names of our dead tribe members, but in the end, we saw it as futile and went our separate ways. It has been about ten years since I have seen Souten and her familiar, Koryu, and I often wonder what would become of a friendly rematch….If I would still be able to best her.

However, in the present, there is no time to ponder such things. For yet another war has arisen and many are being drawn into the tides of war: the full fledged demons versus the half demons and the humans. It seems so familiar, a war from a different time, led by the same cause, but a new evil…A threat has come…worse than anything seen yet, rivaling Naraku himself. I have not chosen a side…but I fear I may have to soon, if only to protect my friends and my future!

_(Note: Wow…sorry that was so long and grueling…and long…and a tad boring, but I wanted to explain a little about what was going on. It was just a little narrative from Shippo, like he did in the episode I was talking about—making himself sound all high and mighty when he really wasn't that strong. Hey! People can dream can't they? Well, the first chapter should be up in a week or so. I just hope no one has any flames already. . The next chapter will actually have a story in it I PROMISE!)_


End file.
